


Touches

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2015, Fluff, punk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art to go with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/avengecharlie/pseuds/avengecharlie">avengecharlie</a>'s lovely story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5246531/chapters/12104435">He Doesn’t Know What He’s Missing</a>, featuring a high school AU with blue-haired, man-liner wearing punk!Cas.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Doesn't Know What He's Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246531) by [avengecharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengecharlie/pseuds/avengecharlie). 



> [Art on Tumblr](http://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/133566318328/my-last-dcbb15-post-this-year-it-was-such-a)  
>   
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [avengecharlie](http://avengecharlie.tumblr.com) on Tumblr - go tell her how great her story is! :)

 


End file.
